The New Ghost that Danny doesn't remember
by doggyjunky
Summary: This new ghost names Jian fought Danny and made him not be able to remember the fight or anythign that happened the night before, but now Danny is able to read peoples minds. Some DxS in the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another story of mine. I got the idea from another sotry on Has DxS in it. (DannyxSam) **

One night Danny actually had time to sleep but at 4:00 A.M his ghost sense went off and he had to get up.

"Ugh, can't these ghosts give me and peace or time to sleep."

Then he got out of bed and changed into Danny Phantom, went intangible and flew through the wall to go see what ghost it was.

To his surprise it wasn't any ghost he's ever seen before, it had long blue hair that was almost to it's legs and had blue/green eyes, it was also female and was wearing a black tank top with a star in the middle of it that showed her belly and jeans that had wholes in them. She also had black boots on with purple straps on them.

Danny said "Who are you and what are you doing here.?"

The ghost said " Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, first of all I will be your worst nightmare but I won't fight you because you won't get to see me or even remember me after this is over with oh and my name is Jian, oh and I know that you like that goth girl, oh what is her name, oh well lets' forget about that now."

Then after Jian introduced herself she used one of her special ghost powers on Danny, it was this purple mist that came out of her hand and Danny tried to get out of the way but missed and as it hit him he said "Ugh that hurt and I don't like like that girl, she's just my best friend."

Jian said "Oh no I know better, I've seen you around her and you don't act the same around any other person."

Before Danny had time to reply she got out this blue ball that kind of looked like frozen snow but it wasn't and she used some of her water powers and sparyed it with water and it turned into some kind of mist.

She then had control of the mist and threw it over Danny and he then passed out.

Then Jian picked up Danny and took him home, she new where he lived because she has the power to get into peoples heads and find out personal information about them.

Then Jian thought "_ I'm glad I did this to him, he will soon find out something about one of his best friends, I know I am doing a good thing for him and I'm not the type of ghost to do that, but not all ghosts are evil even if he thinks so."_

Then she finally got to his house and fazed through the wall to where his bedroom was and put him in his bed and thought, "_He won't remember anything that happened when he wakes up, now I better leave before his ghost sense wakes him up and he sees me."_

Then Jian fazed through the wall of his room and went through the ghost portal back to where she lived.

The next morning Danny's alarm went off and he woke up. He wondered how he got in his bed because he vaguely remembered fighting a ghost last night but he just put it off as a dream.

Then he got up and went to his closet to find something to wear today, he thought he would try something a little different today than what he usually wore.

He picked out a top that looked like his other one but it was black with a blue oval in the middle of it and blue trimming on the neck hole and the sleeves.

Then he picked out his normal baggy blue jeans that he normally wore and then he decided to try different shoes to, they were still tennis shoes but they were blue with purple on them.

After he was done getting dressed he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and used the toilet then he went down stairs and grabbed a piece od toast even though he doesn't like it and then grabbed his back pack and went out the door before his parents or his sister saw that he was leaving for school.

Then he decided to fly to school that day so he changed into Danny Phantom and flew to school.

He finally got to where he was and was glad there wasn't any ghosts to make him late for class today, then he ran into the school and met up with Sam and Tucker.

He said " Hi Sam and Tucker.

They said, " Hi Danny and then Tucker said "wow I can't believe your actually on time today, did u catch all the ghosts last night or wasn't there any?"

He said " Well actually I remember fighting one ghost but I can't remember anything about it, which is really odd, I woke up this morning and was in bed and thought it was a dream but it seemed more real than that but I just can't remember it that much so I guess I will just forget about it for now.

Sam said " It's ok Danny, I'm sure it was nothing and then she thought "_well I must have been something but I just don't know what."_

Then Danny said "What did you say after you said you were sure it was nothing, I could've sworn you said something like you thought it had to be something but you don't knwo what?"

Sam just gave Danny a funny look and said " Danny I didn't say that I thought it.

Danny just looked at her and said "What, no you couldn't have thought it because I heard that perfectly clear, you had to of said that, Tucker didn't you hear her say that?"

Tucker said "Danny calm down and no I didn't hear her say that."

Danny said "Ok thne guys you must be pulling a prank on me or soemthing."

Sam said "No Danny were not pulling a prank on you, now lets get to class before were late and Mr. Lancer gives us detention."

Danny said " Ok maybe I am just imagining it."

Then they all went to class and actually got there on time.

**Ok that's the end of the first chapter of this story I hoped you liked it and please review, I won't update if I get no reviews so please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's the next chapter.**

When Danny was in class he heard a bunch of voices but nobody was moving their mouth, which really confused him, but he just thought it was his imagination again.

Then he heard Sam's voice and it sounded like she was saying, "I'm worried about Danny, he's acting strange, I hope nothings seriously wrong, I'm worried about him."

Then Danny turned around to Sam and whispered to her, "what did you say and how come noone esle heard it and your not moving your mouth?"

Sam just gave Danny a strange look and said, Danny how I can I possibly be talking without moving my mouth?"

Danny just said " I don't know but I just keep hearing these voices and they all belong to these people that I know but none of them are talking."

Sam just said " Danny I know this sounds really weird but I think that you are hearing what people are thinking."

Danny said " Sam how would that possibly be happening, I know it's not a new ghost power because none of the ghosts that I've ever thought had the power to read peoples minds or make humans be able to read other peoples minds."

Sam said " Danny maybe a ghost did this to you and you didn't know about it."

Danny said " I don't know Sam, but I'm going to find out what's going on here."

Then class went by fast and Danny asked Sam and Tucker if they wanted to come to his house after school and try to figure out what's going on here.

They said "Yeah."

After school they all went to Danny's house and up to his room.

Danny said " Well I think Sam is right about me being able to read peoples minds but I won't know for sure until I try to do that and see if it works."

Sam said, "well whos mind are you going to try and read first?

I think I will start with Tuckers then I will try and read your mind ok."

Sam said " Yeah that sounds good."

Danny thought "Ok here it goes."

He heard what Tucker was actually thinking and it was "_I miss my old pda but atleast I got this new one and I love her."_Then Danny checked to make sure he wasn't moving even though he new he probably wouldn't say that out loud and his mouth wasn't moving.

Then he said " Tucker I know what you are thinking."

Tucker said " Really that's hard to believe, well what was I thinking?"

Danny said " well maybe both of you should promise me that you will tell the truth if it was what you were actually thinking no matter if it is embarassing or not and we should pinky promise on this."

They said " alright and pinky promised eachother, and then Danny told Tucker that he was thinking "_I miss my old pda but atleast I got this new one and I love her. _The Danny laughed a little bit after saying that.

Tucker looked shocked and told Danny that's actually what he was thinking and then Danny and Sam just started to roll on the floor laughing and then they accidentally bumped into each other and blushed and stood up real fast, and Danny heard what Sam was thinking it was "_Danny's kind fo cute when he rolls on the floor laughing like that, I hope he didn't here me think that if he actually can hear what peoples thoughts are, I really shouldn't be thinking about ym best friend like that but I can't help it."_

Danny looked at Sam and said " Sam I think I just heard everything you thought but I wasn't even trying to."

Sam just looked shocked and embarassed and said " ummm if you did hear exactly what I thought lets keep it to ourselves."

Danny said " Ok then, I promise I won't tell nobody not even Tuker what you thought."

Tucker was busy playing on his pda and didn't hear the conversation his friends were having and said " guys what are you talking about."

They both said in unison, "nothing", then they blushed and Tucker said "lovebirds."

They both said in unison again, "we are not lovebirds."

Then Tucker just laughed and said " Ok Danny it's time for you to read what Sam is thinking about."

Danny said "Ok not wanting Tucker to know what just happened a few minutes ago.

Then he started to read Sam's mind and she was thinking, _" I need to think of something, I know, I really like tomatoes lol."_

Danny just gave her a weird look and said " Sam that is one weird thought you had and she blushed and Tucker started laughing saying "what did she think that was so weird?"

Danny just said " well she thought " I need to think of something, I know, I really like tomatoes lol."

Tucker just burst out laughing and Sam was embarassed."

Then Danny said " well we know I can definitely read minds now because Tucker admitted what he thought and Sam's embarassed so I know she did think of that lol.

Sam said " Ok Danny, how do you think this happened, I mean it couldn't have just happened over night."

Danny said " Well last night I remember fighting some kind of ghost but I can't remember anything about it what it looked like or even what it did to me, all I remember is changing into Danny Phantom and then waking up."

Sam said " Wow that is really weird, maybe we should go to the ghost zone and try to find this ghost."

Danny said " Well how are we going to do that when I can't remember what it looked like?"

Sam said " Well I think we should go to clockwork and ask him about what is happening he might know but I don't know if he will tell us or not."

Danny said " that sounds like a good idea.

They snuck down to the basemeant and thankfully Danny's parents weren't there.

They found the spector speeder**( I forgot what it was called, please tell me if this isn't the right name.)** that Sam and Tucker are going to use to go into the ghost zone with him.

Sam and Tucker went into the spector speeder as Danny was openeing the ghost zone up.

Then he flew in and they went in after him.

It took a while to get to clockworks tower but they finally got there and saw him waiting for them to come.

Then Sam landed the spector speeder and came out of it and Danny flew down to where clockwork was floating.

Then clockwork said " I know why you are here, your here to find out what is going and why Danny can read peoples minds."

Danny said " Yeah that's why we are here.

Clockwork said " well all I can tell you is that Danny is able to read peoples minds and thaf a ghost did this to him but he can't remember anything."

Danny said " Well do you know what this ghost did to me."

Clockwork said " Well I can't tell you but you will find out soon enough." and then he went back into his tower.

Danny said "Well I think we should go looking for the ghost for a little bit and if we can't find it lets go back home."

Sam and Tucker said " Ok but it can't take too long because we have to be back home soon, it's getting kind of late."

Danny said " Ok and they went a little farther into the ghost zone to find this ghost and then he finally saw an unfamiliar ghost and went up to it and asked " Did you do this to me?"

The ghost said " Do what to you?"

Danny said more specific " Did you make me able to read peoples minds?"

The ghost said " Well I guess I did do that."

Then Danny said " How come I can't remember anything about it?

**That's the end of this chapter, hope you liked it please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is the next chapter, I'm glas people are liking this story and can more of u please review.**

Jian said " Well you can't remember anything about it because I used one of my powers on you that makes people forget things that happened only a few minutes ago to them."

Danny said " Why did you make me forget things?"

Jian said " Well I did that so that you wouldn't get up and start fighting me."

Danny said " Ok I suppose that makes sense but why did you do this?"

Jian said "You will figure out why I did this tomorrow, because I know what is going to happen and I can't tell you now because that will ruin the surprise."

Danny said " Well I wanted you to tell me what is happening now but I guess I'll have to wait and see."

Jian said " Well I guess so and you are lucky you found me here, this is a huge ghost zone."

Danny looked confused and said " You mean there is more than one ghost zone?"

Jian said " Oh yes there is about three mroe ghost zones out there but you shouldn't know about that until you are older so now I am going to erase that part of your memory and also your friends."

Then Jian used her powers to erase Danny, Sam and Tuckers memorys of what she just told them a few minutes ago.

Jian said " Now go home and you will soon find out what is going to happen and I promise you it won't be too bad of a thing."

Danny said " Well ok but if it is a bad thing I am coming back here and fighting you until you are no mroe, do you undertsand me.?"

Jian said " Oh I understand you very much but I know that won't happen at all."

Danny looked shocked but said " Ok."

Then Sam and Tucker got into the spector speeder and Danny flew to his portal and then they got in the basemeant and out of the spector speeder, then Danny changed back and just in time to.

Danny's parents came downstairs and told Sam and Tucker that their parents called and said that it was time to go home.

The they said bye to Danny and went upstairs and left.

The next day Sam came over to Danny's house to pick him up for school the next day, she knocked on the door and Maddie answered and said " Oh hi Sam Danny's still in bed and I haven't been able to get him up at all, do you think you can go upstairs and try to wake him up?"

Sam said " Yes Mrs. Fenton." Then she went upstairs to Danny's room and saw him sleeping, she thought, "_hmmm, he is really cute when he's asleep, but I guess I have to wake him, up, I m lucky he can't hear me thinking this while he's asleep."_

Then Sam went over to Danny to try and wake him , up, first she shook him really hard but that did nothing, then she set his alarm off really loud but he was still laying there sleeping, the next thign she tried was to throw a bucket of water on him so she went outside and found a bucket there and then took it to the bathroom, she filled it up with cold water but not too cold of water then she snuck it into Danny's room and threw it on him and to her surprise he still didn't get up.

Then she thought "_Maybe if I scream ghost he will wake up, lol that would be really funny so i think I will try it."_

Then Sam took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs, "**GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSTTTTT TTTT!, **Then Sam got close to him and then kissed him and then ran to the end of the room, after that Danny finally got up and turned into Danny Phantom and asked "Where what ghost?"

Then Sam was rolling on the floor laughing while Danny looked confused, he asked "Sam how did you get here and why are you on the floor laughing?"

"Well I came here to pick you up for school and your mom told me that she couldn't get you so I tried everything to get you up but then I yelled Ghost and you finally got up and turned into Danny Phantom and that is why I am laughing."

Danny looked at her and said "Sam that's not funny."

Then Sam looked at him and said " You know it was lol," as she was thinking "_I am glad he didn't notice I kissed him, oh crap I frogot he could read what I was thinking, crap, crap, crap."_

Then Danny turned back into Fenton and said " wait I heard you think something, you kissed me?"

Then Sam looked really embarassed and turned scarlet red and just didn't know what to do so she ran out of the room to her house so Danny hurried really fast to get ready for school so he wasn't late and then ran quickly to Sam's house and found her outside her house looking worried."

Danny said " Sam what's wrong?"

Sam said while looking sad, " Danny I kissed you and I know I shouldn't have were just friends."

Danny just looked at her and smiled and said " No Sam we are much more than friends and I wanted tot ell you this for a long time, and he said " I love you and then kissed here on the lips and it felt like fireworks to both of them.

Danny said " I love you Sam, will you be my girlfriend?"

Sam said Yes Danny I will and gave hima hug and then they walked to school holding hands.

When they got there they met up with Tucker and he said " ugh lovebirds," but they didn't deny it like they always do even though they hate being called that.

Tucker looked at them and said " aren't you guys going to Deny being lovebirds."

Danny said " Nope guess what, me and Sam are dating now."

Tucker looked shocked and almost fainted but said " Finally, it's about time the both of you started dating."

They just laughed it off and went to class and Danny finally realized what Jian did now, she made him realize that Sam wanted to be his girlfriend and then he was happy.

**Then end, please tell me if you liked this story in a review, I don't care if you didn't or not just tell me in a review.**


End file.
